What She Wasn't Suppost to Know
by DorugaruAtisuto
Summary: Percy has a long time human friend who comes over. But is she really a human? Will update summary later. :P R&R!


Summary: Perceus Jackson: demigod son of Posidon, hero of Olympus, boyfriend of Annabeth Chase, and... BABYSITTER? ! Percy has an old friend that decides to visit him from Japan in one of her summer breaks. She seems human enough, but... is she really? Either way, Percy can't let her know he's a demigod. So when she follows him to Camp Half-Blood that summer, Percy's definately in trouble! Is she a demigod, or...

_Once again, sucky summary. Forgive me. But to make up for it, I'll TRY(that's a key word, kitties) to rewrite Dark Horse. I find it unsatisfactory and stupid. So, that remake will be dedicated to __NerdzRkewl__ aka Meg L.H., my VERY FIRST REAL REVIEWER and Rose, my BFFL, who on dA is __dinasaurrxx__ :D You both are awesome! Check out her dA, since she stole a goddess's hands w_

_I've turned my OC(well, not really, seeing as it IS me, but MUCH cooler, prettier, and just downright more epic then I am) quite OOC in these first few chapters O_O I never thought it possible. But this was so incredibly fun to write! Not to mention easy, but PBBBBBT. Flashback was fucking long._

_my dA(in case you're intrested): BlackRedDragon7_

_Rated: M(for language)_

_Warning: Language, later violence, SUPER SUPER LONG flashback, my stupidity in writing fanfics and doing most of the crackfics during the most inappropriate classes(such as Religion, Health/Science, Math, Social Studies, which I LOATHE). ^-^_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Hindi akin ang Percy Jackson. (Tagalog)_

_Ich besitze kein Percy Jackson. (German)_

_Atashi wa Pashijakuson o shoyu shite inai. (Japanese)_

_I don't own Percy Jackson D:_

~xXx~

I : Unexpected Visitor

~xXx~

Kurami's POV

Percy stumbled out of his bedroom around eight in the morning. A girl bounced in her seat on the couch, hands folded prettily in her lap.

This was Takahashi Kurami, Percy's friend from an exchange program at one of his schools. He had known her for about two or three months before he got kicked out. But even though she didn't see him at school anymore - which actually made her cry at first - Percy's mother invited the five year old over often for playdates with her eight year old son.

Though dressed comfortably and, almost, lazily in a long, almost dresslike, black shirt with a green haired girl in a black and green sailor uniform singing that ended mid-thigh, dark skinnyjeans, and simple black flats, with her shoulderblade length, straight, black hair clipped up into a spiky pouf with a dragon shaped clamp, the girl looked like she was ready to be in a modeling magazine, despite it being her usual attire.

"Perceus," she greeted happily with her slight Japanese accent. Ever since her first visit to the U.S., she hadn't been able to get rid of it. Percy stiffened mid-step, staring at the girl with wide, green eyes.

"Kurami!" he said, voice still slightly hoarse from sleep, racing over to her side. "Why are you here?"

Kurami frowned. Percy-kun had always been excited when she came over for the summer, since her parents weren't able to pick her up from the airport until around November, being on a VERY long business trip. Of course, it had been several years ago, when Percy had been nine and she had been six. Now she was thirteen and her friend was sixteen.

"Ne, Percy-kun, aren't you happy to see me?" she pouted. Percy's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"N-no! Of course I'm happy to see you! It's just..." Percy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "... didn't know you were coming. So... uh..." he glanced around slightly, "I didn't have time to clean my room! Yeah! So it's messy and you can't really sleep in it..."

Kurami tilted her head for a second before a lightbulb dinged in her head. Palm down, she flapped her hand up and down dismissively. "Oh, no! It's okay! Your mom said I could sleep on the couch if I wanted to!" Percy mentally paniced. This was going to be much harder than he thought.

"Uh... I haven't cleaned the house!" Kurami blinked and pointed to the kitchen, her exotic, magenta eyes never leaving his face.

"When I arrived around midnight last night your mother was cleaning the floor and said she was almost done tidying up the house, minus your room."

_Craaaap!_ "I, uh... my girlfriend might be coming over today! And - and I wouldn't want you to be feeling awkward!" he explained.

"Your mother told me all about this Annabeth Chase you speak of." She shook her head, smiling. "She sounds nice and I wouldn't feel awkward in the slightest. And I could just leave you guys alone..." Out of nowhere, Kurami glomped him, sending them both to the floor. "KYAAAA~ PERCY-KUN HAS FOUND A GIRLFRIEND~" she squealed.

"Eh, Kurami, I don't think-"

Kurami sat up suddenly, frowning deeply. "What is it this time?" She crossed her thin arms across her nonexistant chest. "No excuses."

If he could tell her anything, it would be to the lowest degree of explaination. "Uh..." Kurami returned to her spot on the couch to allow the green eyed boy to sit up. "I actually..." he sighed, "didn't even know you were coming, so I already made plans to go to a summer camp for the whole vacation. I'm sorry. I won't be back until about a week before school ends."

"Hm..." Kurami crossed her legs and tilted her head up slightly, eyes on the ceiling and delicate finger on her lip. "I could come with you, couldn't I? And if there's money involved, I could always pay for it."

"But Kurami, it's, uh, a _special_ camp, y'know?" he said, trying to get the girl to give up already. But the girl was to subborn for her own good. She would probably be good against monsters... if she weren't a human. Hence the avoidance of allowing her to go to Camp Half-Blood with Percy. "For learning disabled kids."

"Percy," Kurami sighed, arms dropping limply at her sides in exasperation, "I _am_ a special kid. ADHD, remember?"

Perceus mentally facedesked. How could he forget? A special school _was_ where he had met her, after all. The school, being quite small and only having a little over thirty students, had only one large classroom for grades kindergarten to five and two offices: one for registration, and the other being the principal's office. Which is exactly where he had met her.

_"Percy Jackson! Report to the principal's office immediately!" The teacher was holding another crying first grader's hand, face red with anger. "This is the last time I will tolerate this behavior of you!" she screamed, ignoring the fact that Percy didn't understand half of what she was saying._

_"Yes, ma'am..." he grumbled, trudging out of the room and trying to ignore the badly surpressed snickers from his classmates._

_Our currently younger Percy groaned loudly halfway to the principal's office. That was his last chance at staying in this school, and he blew it! His mom was going to be extremely angry..._

_Turning the cold, stainless steal handle of the blue office door marked near the top with a white sign and red letters that read 'Elementary Office', Perceus opened the door, stepping inside the familiar room._

_There were usually two secretaries in the office, but the other must have been out or in the teacher's lounge, probably xeroxing forms for the junior high camping trip, as only one was present, though he seemed to be too busy with what looked like new student files, since the sheets were a light pink. Percy had only seen him in his very recent trips to the principal office, so he guessed that he was new._

_Occupying his usual seat by the door sat a girl younger than he, about three years his junior, swinging her legs and idly twidling her thumbs, humming an indescript tune under her breath. It was like a cross between a pop tune, a rock song, and a lullaby; a truly odd mix._

_Her clothes were a bit different from all the other kids. She wore an extra small, black, young girl shirt of a green haired girl singing. Though it was extra small, it was baggy and reached the middle of her thighs, a tight white longsleeve under it. A pair of light and worn looking jeans that were ripped at the knees and the shins, almost completely covering her black laced, red Converse that looked half a size too big. Atop her head was a red and white cap that she had to keep adjusting, tilting it backwards to prevent it from silpping over her face and onto the floor. In other words, she was seriously tiny._

_But her hair was black, her sidebangs that covered her left eye streaked with the most peculiar shade of magenta, a mix of red, pink, and purple, that reached her chin in an almost choppy cut with the hair longer in the front and really short at the top like layers, and her eyes - oh, her _eyes! _- were the same color as the streaks in her hair. The unusual orbs were large and seemed to swallow a third of her face, seeming to flicker in the flouresent lights of the office, innocence and purity shining in them, as well a hidden emotion._

_Anger._

_It was something he often felt, anger and frustration, when they were annoyed with his figityness and supposed anger issues. It was clear that this girl wasn't so happy and carefree._

_Briefly glancing at the secretary, who was now flustered at the amount of papers he was handling, as well as all the others he had to sort through, Percy stepped in front of the girl. She tilted her head and looked up at him, and stopped humming._

_"Hi," Percy greeted conversationally._

_"Hi," she said, with a thick Japanese accent, "What you name?"_

_"Huh?" Percy said, leaning down a little._

_The girl's brow furrowed and she pouted in slight annoyance. "What you name?" she asked with a little more force._

_"Oh, uh... Percy." He stuck out his hand and the girl took it slowly, still pouting and staring at him, studying. "What's your name?"_

_"Kurami," the girl said simply._

_"Percy Jackson." The principal's voice rang out. The girl let go of Percy's hand immediately and sat up straight, staring at the wall directly across from her blankly. Percy spun around. The principal was a kind, caring woman, much like his mother, with a matching kind, sugary sweet voice._

_The principal crouched down so that she was eye to eye with the boy. "Percy," she said, cupping his cheek with one hand, holding his hand with the other, "What's wrong this time?"_

_Percy shook his head. "Come on, Percy. Tell me. Please?" the woman asked softly, tracing circles on his cheek with her thumb._

_"I pushed a first grader off the jungle gym," he said, voice almost a whisper._

_The principal sighed and took a mini pack of Sour Patch Kids out of a metal cabinet, the whole stash in the bottom drawer reserved only for Percy. She put the green and yellow plastic package in his hand and patted his hair. "Sit down by my office. I'll phone your mother to see what we can do about your punishment." She turned to the off-white wall phone and picked it up off the hanger, dialing a frequented number and holding it to her ear, turning to the boy now sitting by her side. "I don't want you expelled, but you have to really try, Percy."_

_Percy mumbled the normal "I'll try harder next time" and slowly swung his legs._

_Kurami watched all this with observant eyes. So this boy had been here often? So he could relate to her situation... kinda. Waiting until the woman she had come to know as the principal disappeared into her office and closed the door before slipping off of the black leather covered chair, and crept over to Percy's side._

_Scowling, the boy held his bag of candy close and glared at the girl, eye level with her since she was so short. "It's mine." he snarled. "You can't have any."_

_Kurami shook her head, her hair swishing side to side. "I no want none." Percy's scowl lightened into a confused frown. "I want know why you here."_

_The scowl returned. "It's none of your beeswax."_

_The principal's door began to open and Kurami scrambled back to her seat by the entrance, trying to resume how she looked before._

_"Percy," the principal said, placing the phone back on its hanger, "Your mother is going to pick you up. You aren't expelled, but you have to stay home for three days. She'll be here in half an hour. So go back to your classroom and gather your things, then come back."_

_Percy grumbled a thank you for saving him from his demise, before finishing his candy and hopping off the metal fold up chair and pushing the blue door open and leaving._

_Kurami stared at the floor. If only she had parents, even if only just one. She had to live with her six year old twin siblings in an orphanage, having to go without treats or flashy clothing, instead being forced to live with only filling, but bland, food and hand me downs or thrift store clothing._

_"Kurami?" The girl looked up at the principal. "You'll be starting tomorrow." Kurami bowed her head._

_"Thank you," she whispered as the principal returned to her office. _This is my last chance_, she thought. _If I mess up now, I won't be able to go to another school.

_Percy came back with his belongings and plopped back down in the chair near the principal's office, and sighed. He stared at Kurami, said girl squirming under his never lifting gaze._

_They sat like that for what seemed like forever. There was a soft knock at the door, and a woman let herself in. She had kind blue eyes that seemed to change in the light and long, straight brown hair, plus the warmest smile Kurami had ever seen. She smelled like a candy shop and Kurami almost wilted in her presence. The woman would've been so perfect as a mother._

_"Percy," the woman said, her voice sweet and motherly, "It's time to go home."_

_The dark haired boy perked up and ran to his mother. With a long sidelook at the girl sitting by the door, Percy hesitated._

_"Mom, can she come over?" he asked quietly._

_His mother sighed. "We can't just take her home."_

_Kurami nodded slowly. "If you want, you can. My siblings at school and no home for long time."_

_"I'll call the orphanage," the principal said briskly, picking up the phone._

_And so, twenty minutes later, Kurami was riding in the back seat of Percy's mom's van, imagining what it would be like if she were a part of their real family. Of course, it was a complete fantasy._

_But a girl can dream, can't she?_

"-cy! PERCY!" Kurami screamed in the dazed boy's face. "You've spaced for half an hour. The hell?"

"Huh? Oh." Percy grinned at her sheepishly. "Just remembering when we met."

"Ah. Well whatever!" The energetic girl jumped up and sat on her suitcase. "I can't wait to get to your camp!"

Perceus inwardly groaned. _LOUDLY._ He was in for one _hell_ of a summer.

~xXx~

_I hope this was somewhat satisfactory! PLEASE review! I'd seriously like to know what you think! Even if you're an anon I'll acept it! c: So hurry! I leave for Catalina in two days and... yeah. Thanks! -Kurami_


End file.
